Admirador Secreto
by Krispy-Sly
Summary: Drabble escrito para el Harrython, en respuesta al reto #4 Si la inteligencia fuera oro, serías más pobre que Weasley.


**Harrython**

**Titulo: Admirador Secreto.**

**Reto: # 4 Si la inteligencia fuera oro, serías más pobre que Weasley.**

**Paring: Draco/Harry **

**Rate: PG**

**Advertencia: Slash.**

**Notas: Este drabble fue escrito para el Harrython. **

**Admirador Secreto**

Una lechuza aterrizó con gracia y precisión frente Harry, como todos los viernes. Aceptó el paquete. Esta vez era lo que parecía un aceite, lo abrió y el olor a mente le llenó los sentidos.

—Harry, es un aceite de relajante muscular. Es costosísimo por lo difícil de su elaboración y solo se lo proveen a los jugadores de Quidditch. — Harry agradecía tener a Hermione a su lado, porque sino pensaría que era un simple aceite con olor a menta.

—Que bien porque aún no me recupero de la lesión del partido pasado— dijo Harry guardando el vial y abriendo la carta.

_Harry,_

_Noto cuando tu rostro se contorsiona del dolor por el golpe que te dieron en el último partido, espero que este aceite te ayude y ya no haya más dolor en tu rostro. Prefiero ver cuando sonríes. Aunque no sea yo al quien lo hagas._

_D._

Ya tenía dos meses recibiendo regalos con una pequeña nota, cada viernes. Aún no descubría de parte de quien era, pero al parecer era alguien que siempre estaba pendiente de él. Que lo conocía muy bien, porque varios de esos regalos eran cosas que le encantaban a Harry y no eran de conocimiento general, o tenía a Harry medido por completo, ya que la ropa que le había regalado le quedaba a la perfección. Aunque su admirador secreto tenía una inclinación por el verde y la menta.

—Vamos a clases Harry o llegaremos tarde—dijo Hermione y Ron escogió ese preciso momento para engullir inmensas cantidades de cereal. —¡Ron, eso es asqueroso!

Harry tragó rápidamente su jugo de calabaza para no escupirlo de la risa.

—Agh, que más se puede esperar de una pobretona comadreja— se escuchó el comentario de Malfoy desde la mesa de al lado. — Tan muerto de hambre…

Hermione los jaló ambos del brazo para que ignoraran a Malfoy, y salieron apresuradamente del comedor.

—Draco, que pulsera más hermosa—comentó la chanchita de Pansy Parkinson de tras de ellos. ¡Genial! Malfoy les estaba siguiendo. Harry miró por el rabillo del ojo hacia atrás y pudo ver como el rubio mostraba su pulsera verde y plata. Era como una serpiente que se enroscaba en su muñeca.

—Es mi pulsera de la suerte—dijo con su típica sonrisa de superioridad—nunca me ha fallado.

Harry bufó ante eso. ¿Por qué Malfoy tenía que ser tan fanfarrón? ¿Por qué no podía ser un tipo normal al cual Harry pudiera acercarse y pedirle salir a pasear o a jugar al Quidditch sin miedo a ser maldecido o humillado? Cada vez que recibía un regalo soñaba con que fuera Malfoy secretamente diciéndole que le gustaba, pero después el tonto Slytherin hacia algo sumamente irritante, recordándole lo absurdo que era su sueño.

Malfoy nunca se fijaría en él, lo odiaba demasiado. Y en todo caso Harry tampoco debería fijarse en ese rubio de nariz puntiaguda, piel tersa e invitante, de labios seductores, de un trasero para morder….

—Harry— llamó Hermione para luego rodar los ojos. —¿podrías dejar de fantasear con tu admirador secreto? —Harry se sonrojó ante eso y más porque vio como Malfoy sonreía con malicia ante ese comentario.

_Harry, _

_Esta es mi pulsera de la suerte, espero que te ayude a ganar la copa de Quidditch mañana._

_D._

Bien, si Potter no entendía quien era el autor de todos los regalos y cartas, lo juraba por Salazar que se olvidaría del idiota Gryffindor. Más claro no había podido ser.

Le vio recibir el paquete, y abrir los ojos de par en par sorprendido, luego una amplia sonrisa se extendió por todo su rostro y sus ojos parecían brillar. Oh, el Gryffindor era un tonto, definitivamente. Ya que si sabía que era Draco JAMAS estaría tan contento. Más bien esperaba un ceño fruncido, labios torcidos y que le fulminara con la mirada, no esa sonrisa y sonrojo. Era obvio que no sabía que él era el autor de todo, ya que ni le miró.

Enojado Draco se puso de pie y camino a la mesa de los Gryffindors con pasos decididos, no se detuvo hasta estar frente a Potter.

—Potter— el moreno le miró sorprendido—¡Si la inteligencia fuera oro, serías más pobre que Weasley! — ¡ey! Gritó el pelirrojo, pero Draco no se quedó para discutir, salió rápidamente del comedor sintiéndose humillado, enojado y frustrado.

—¡Malfoy! ¡Malfoy espera!-gritaba Potter detrás de él. Bueno a ver que quería el tonto Gryffindor.

Draco se detuvo y encaró al moreno el cual dejo de correr y camino hasta estar a un palmo del rostro de Draco. El cual no se movió ni un paso. Potter sonrió ante eso y tomando su rostro con ambas manos le beso.

Draco jadeó de la sorpresa, para luego dejarse llevar por esos delgados labios con los que tanto había soñado, rodeó con sus manos la cintura del moreno y lo atrajo hacia sí. Al fin. Potter estaba a su merced.

Se separaron jadeando, necesitando aire con desesperación. Unieron sus frentes necesitados de más contacto.

—Tú también me gustas—dijo Potter, siempre de Gryffindor sentimental— gracias por los regalos. — Y fue allí cuando notó que en la muñeca de Potter estaba la pulsera que le había enviado.

—No te preocupes Potter, por suerte yo soy lo suficientemente rico e inteligente por los dos—dijo Draco con una amplia sonrisa. Harry rio ante ese comentario y le beso nuevamente.

**Fin.**


End file.
